Barbara Gordon
|Image=Commissioner Gordon.jpg |Realname=Barbara Gordon |Aliases=Batgirl, Oracle |Identity=Public |Species=Human |Nationality=American |Base=Gotham City |Gender=Female |Height=5' 7" |Weight=137lbs |Eyes=Green |Hair=Red / Grey |Marital=Single |Occupation=Police Commissioner of Gotham City |FirstApp=}} Barbara Gordon is a former superhero and current police commissioner of Gotham City. Crippled below the waist, she must use a wheelchair but remains one of Gotham's best regarded police chiefs. History As Batgirl Daughter of the then police commissioner James Gordon, Barbara was frustrated by the sexism and corruption in the police force of Gotham and decided to fight crime as a costumed vigilante. Inspired by Batman, she designed a similar costume and went by the name Batgirl. She became an ally of Batman and assisted in fighting several criminals alongside him. Her career was ended when, trying to drive Commissioner Gordon mad, The Joker used her as a pawn in his scheme. She was shot through the spine at close range, her naked and bleeding body photographed by the Clown Prince of Crime. As Oracle Barbara survived her injuries but was paralyzed from the waist down. Physiotherapy was unable to give her anything more than occasional movement of her toes: she was told she would be in her wheelchair for life. Barbara did not want to leave aside the work of justice, however, and continued to work for the superhero community. Now, going as Oracle, she user her computer and information skills to become a hacker for the forces of good, acting as a central clearing house of facts for crimefighters. She worked alongside several superheroes in this capacity, including a regular working relationship with Black Canary, and was a member of the Justice League. As Police Commissioner Following World War III, Barbara was one of the superhero community disillusioned with the harvest that vigilantes and metahumans has sown. She abandoned her role as Oracle and committed herself to becoming a police officer like her father. A less corrupt, less sexist police force welcomed her despite her injury and she was able to rise to the rank of Police Commissioner. Barbara remains skeptical of costumed heroes: she has a tense relationship with the current Batman and several members of the new Justice League have rubbed her the wrong way. Despite this, she has occasionally worked alongside them. Appearance Barbara is a middle-aged woman in a wheelchair, always wearing spectacles. Her hair is losing it's colour and slowly turning from red to grey. She is usually found in simple, dark-coloured outfits. Powers Barbara Gordon is not a metahuman and relied on her training and intelligence when operating as a superhero. However, this in no way means she was a lesser superhero - indeed, in her role as an information broker and computer hacker she was a vital part of one incarnation of the Justice League. Barbara is an excellent policewoman and detective and knows the city of Gotham well. Allies and Enemies Allies * Black Canary, former team-mate. Enemies * The Joker, who crippled her with a bullet through the spine Category:Characters Category:Gotham City Category:Superheroes NPCs